


Crash Course

by Galysh_Sky



Series: Kimishita is assigned a Guard Dog, unfortunately he doesn't like dogs [1]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SPS!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: Atsushi Kimishita, high school valedictorian, and college graduate at the age of 20, is famous for two things. His skill with prosthesis and his ability to piss off anyone anywhere. Within 4 years of being in the profession, he finds himself forcibly relocated to the United States, with the simple assignment of managing a new office.Three months later there is a hit placed on his head.





	Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more SPS! AU.  
> Haha... this has been sitting on my hard drive for over a year now, oops...  
> But, hey, I've since rewriten it and it's now less shitty? And has an actual plot? Wowzers.  
> As I still possess limited knowlege about other cultures, we're using American English terminology here.

_October 4 th, 2013_ 

It was raining when Kimishita stepped off the escalator and into the teaming street, big fat droplets that splattered around him and sunk into his jacket in ever deepening stains. He growled tugged his collar up, and continued down the street, satchel clutched protectively in his arms. The building he was being sent to was obnoxiously large, seated proudly on granite blocks, it rose several stories into the air, and despite its lack of floor to ceiling windows it did not seem out of place amidst the towering business centers. Kimishita growled another curse at the rain and started up the steps, he was barely half way up when a yell drew his attention and he looked up in time to see a kid barreling down the stairs. Kimishita flattened himself against the railing, as the kid tore past him tossing what sounded like an apology over his shoulder. He was lost in the crowd a few moments later, his black uniform blending in to the masses.

Kimishita continued climbing, shaking his head in an effort to knock off the rain drops he could feel soaking his hair. He stepped through the revolving doors, noting the fountain that sat in the middle of the atrium and the coffee shop tucked away in a corner on his left. There was an information desk in the opposite direction. Kimishita hesitated, checked the time on his phone, and took a step towards the coffee shop. The information desk attendant looked up and met his gaze, she waved and Kimishita felt his stress levels rise another three points. Regretting having even agreed to this meeting in the first place, he made his way over to the young woman.

 “Good morning! How may I help you?” She, there was no other way to put it, chirped voice high pitched and dimpled cheeks beaming. It was annoying.

 “Atsushi Kimishita, I’m here for an 11 o’clock appointment,” he said, flashing his badge when it was requested.

“Kimishita? So, you’re that doctor!” 

“Excuse me?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend,” the young woman said, a hand lifting to her head before dropping a moment later as if she didn’t want to disturb the bun her hair had been pulled into. “It’s just we’ve so few, and you’re really famous what with that TV announcement at all…” she trailed off, as Kimishita’ s glare finally took effect. “Anyway! I’ve notified the Chief, so just head on up to the second floor it will be the door at the end of the hall. Good luck!”

Kimishita bit back his natural retort, dipped his head in thanks and headed for the elevators. The second floor of the building turned out to be a long hallway, with a plush black carpet and evenly spaced doors bearing various names plaques. There were a few waiting chairs outside of some of the rooms, and even a couch. There was a human sized burrito on it, the tip of toes and what looked like green hair just barely visible. Kimishita curled his lip and proceeded down the hall. The door of the last office was open, revealing a simple room with wooden floors. Two men, one dressed in a suit, the other in what looked like well-loved combat clothes were seated at the desk. Kimishita knocked on the doorframe and the one dressed like a penguin looked up. He said something to the other figure, before rising and striding over.

“My 11 o’clock, I presume?” Though he was smiling his eyes remained cool, almost distant.

“Yes,” Kimishita said, “You are Chief…?”

“Yuuta Usui, and this is our head of security Hisahito Mizuki. It is a pleasure to meet you, Doctor,” the man, Usui, said. “Why don’t we take a seat.” He made a gesture indicating the two couches that faced each other across a coffee table. There was a neatly piled stack of paperwork on it. Kimishita sat down gingerly on the firmer of the two couches and set his satchel by his feet. Usui sat down across from him, selected a file, and pushed it towards him. Mizuki remained standing, leaning his weight casually against the armrest.

“Shall we begin?” Usui asked, and Kimishita found himself obliged to nod, forcing his own trepidations aside.

Usui was nothing if not thorough, Kimishita noted with some annoyance, every minute detail of his daily routines was being jotted down and the files to their left were constantly being switched out. He took a sip from the water bottle he’d been offered and cracked his neck. By the look of it he would be able to leave soon.

“Captain?”

The interpellation drew his attention from the Guard Code he’d been perusing, curling his lip slightly at the strenuous details, as if anyone could hold themselves to this for long. He looked up to see the security head with a constipated look on his face, furrowed brow, and tight jaws. Eventually he said, “Kiichi.”

“Ooshiba?” Usui looked a bit startled, “are you sure? He just got back yesterday. Though…” He looked over at Kimishita, with a thoughtful expression, “I wonder if he might.”

“Might what?” Kimishita snapped, not liking all the pauses and apparent hesitations, but Usui only smiled softly.

“Would you call him up here then, Captain?” Usui asked. The captain nodded and strode from the room, his footsteps transitioning from a clatter to muted thuds as he moved away.

Mizuki liked to keep tabs on all his agents. He’d received the text when Ooshiba had returned earlier in the morning, and the subsequent alert that he had checked himself into the dormitory. There had been no notice that he had since left it. The dormitory staircase doubled as escape path and was a series of twisting stone steps cradled by a metal railing. The head of security preferred it to the elevators, for it was one of those little secrets that only the dorm inhabitants used regularly. The door swung out on silent hinges revealing a dark hallway, Mizuki proceeded his footsteps muffled by the thick carpet. There were only 4 doors set into the wall, 2 on each side, the black-haired man headed towards the closest one, and knocked.

At this hour there was no one else upstairs so he felt no hesitations about knocking louder, banging out a random rhythm until he heard an answering crash and loud stomps. He lowered his fist just as the door swung open revealing a tall man with a mop of tousled red hair and an irritated expression.

“What the fu-Captain?!” He started and cut off just as abruptly, blue eyes confused.

“Chief wants to see you for an assignment,” Mizuki replied, he reached up and carefully disengaged the fingers that had sought purchase in his shirt. “Take a shower, you reek.”

The agent glared down at him, though his slumping posture ruined the effect. “What happened to 24 hours off, captain?” He asked, a clear whine in his voice, “I just got in.”

“It’s an emergency placement,” Mizuki said, his eyes narrowed when Kiichi shifted and he spotted a flash of dull gray. “Are you wearing your arm?”

He was rewarded with an annoyed face and Kiichi reached up to run a hand through his hair. “I’ll be down in 20, kay Cap?”

Mizuki held back his nod just long enough to make his opinion on the matter clear before spinning on his heels and heading back down to the offices. He found Usui still seated on the couch, but their client was over by the window speaking rapid fire Japanese, he did not look pleased. Mizuki returned to his previous spot, “Kiichi will be down shortly,” he said. Usui nodded and leaned back into the cushions.

Their client joined them a not long after, a vicious glower on his face, “I accept your proposal,” he spat, “despite it being unnecessary.”

“Excellent news that is, I am glad we could come to an agreement. The temporary Agent we’ve assigned to your case will be down shortly. In the interim, was there anything else you would like to cover?” As always Usui was perfectly polite, Mizuki wondered if this Kimishita could pick up on the undercurrent of dry sarcasm, going by his eye twitch he didn’t think it had been missed.

“As I’ve already said, I don’t need some dog sniffing around my private life,” Kimishita said, “so long as he doesn’t cause trouble for my team that will be all.”

“That goes without saying,” Usui agreed, he looked over at the doorway and smiled his politician’s smile. “Good timing, agent. Come in.”

Kiichi did as bid stopping by the coffee table, he’d changed into one of the company uniforms, black cargo pants and a vest. Despite his bed hair, his eyes were alert fixing on Kimishita with an assessing gaze. Kimishita glared up at him.

“Doctor, this is one of our agents, Kiichi Ooshiba. Ooshiba, this is the doctor Atsushi Kimishita. Now if you would sign here.”

After that the rest of the meeting went swiftly, Mizuki could practically hear the snarls that were being restrained, vocalized only by glares and twitching lips. He wasn’t particularly worried though, and even Usui seemed amused now that the initial paperwork had been signed. He saw them off with a jaunty wave, not batting an eye at the betrayed look Kiichi shot them.


End file.
